Fullmetal Fanfic
by 37ocr
Summary: Meet Lucy and Suzy, two sisters who's past almost identically mimics Edwards' and Alphonse's.
1. Chapter 1

**alright hey I'm 37ocr this is my first story so be nice ok :) **

* * *

It was odd just a Sunday I was outside with Suzy my little sister we were practicing Alchemy an gifted talent but it wasn't enough to just know it with us we were training like a wise woman once said " In order to train the mind you have to train the body" my Sensei **(sorry if I spelled Sensei wrong) **was that wise lady but we didn't listen to her and payed the price. Suzy and i got home one day and since our mother left us and never came back our father takes care of us but one day Suzy and I were racing home to father but when we got there he was on the ground out cold then I saw it robbers in out safe deposit box the next thing I knew Suzy an I were both whacked in the heads with a bat and fell to the floor. When i woke up i was tied up in a chair and father and Suzy were right across from me still both passed out but not me one of the men saw i had finally woke up and walked over gun in hand and pointed it at my head and said "your the oldest kid you must know where daddy keeps all his money now come on spit it out" i said nothing he put his finger on the trigger and said " I'll ask you one more time where's all you money or I'll have to kill pops and your little sis over there" i finally said " I...I...ddon't kkknow Mr" and that was the truth so that was that my life ends here and now because of something i didn't know. My father always said it was ok not to know everything but i did need to know a lot i guess he was right after all and i was so scared on that awful day my father died he loved me enough to show them where the money was but what he didn't tell them is where our emergency money was my father was a smart man on the day of his funeral i cried harder then i ever had in my life i loved my Father more than anything in the world it was hard to except that he was gone 2 years after that incident we preformed the most forbidden form of Alchemy " Human Transmutation" it was risky but we were willing to do anything to see our Father again just to see his kind smile one more time to here his laughter just one more time. Maybe i wasn't thinking clearly on that day but on that same day I learned that the Equivalent Exchange part of Alchemy could never be measured on a simple scale at first everything was going perfectly but then something went wrong my sister said " Lucy whats happening?" then she screamed " Lucy! LUCY! SISTER!" I started to yell " NO! NOT SUZY! NOOOO!" Then in a flash she was gone and my right leg was gone screaming in pain i managed to attach Suzy's spirit to a suite of armor in the corner in exchange for my left arm as material for the transmutation Suzy's armor on the ground still full attaching her soul when i looked at what we had created i screamed it wasn't human it was a monster i tried to crawl away bu could the stumps of my arm and leg wouldn't let me move it moved and then it looked at me with its beating read eyes and mumbled something all the sudden Suzy was up and said " Hu what is this" i then said " I'm Sorry Suzy" she looked over at me and saw i was grasping my bleeding limb where my arm used to be she ran over to me and picked my up my 12 year old body tiny now compared to hers " what happened to you Lucy you math your equations they all seemed right" she said " it wasn't the mat Suzy it was us" i said she then asked " and what about dad?" "It wasn't human Suzy don't look at it" i said all the sudden i was in a blanket covered in bandages being rushed over to Johns house " Please help he shes going to bleed to death" begged Suzy at Johns house John then said " is that you Suzy?" but soon enough the patched me up. the next day while Johns grandmother was changing my bandages " there's some money in a closet" i said " it ok there are more important things to worry about right now" she told me " that's not what I'm saying i want you take it as payment for automail" i told her. she looked at me and said " are you positive you want to do this it'll take 3 years of rehabilitation and one month recovery" she said. I looked at her and said " I'll do it in one year" i said " i dont care about the risks i will get Suzy her body back" then she said " i can fully understand that part but why the rush" " I cant go through my plan lugging around a couple of stumps I'm going to become a state alchemist and its said there pocket watches amplify achemic reactions **(Again sorry if i spelled that wrong)** i told her "please tell me thats not all your teacher said what about state alchemist being the military's attack dogs called into war to mow down the lives of people the state tell you are bad did your teacher mention that! in the attacks it took the lives of my sons who were alchemists involved when war comes again will you be ready for that?" she said " I don't want to be chained to the state anymore than you do but I'll do what ever it takes to fix thing" i said " fix you or the world make sure you ask yourself that".

* * *

**One year later**

" It's been enough time lets see what we can do" said Suzy as i walked over my automail leg clinking on the ground "Alright lets start" i said at that moment we started sparing "so lets go to east city and take the test"

" Man cannot gain anything without first sacrificing something, In order to obtain anything, something of equal value is required. That is Alchemys law of equivalent exchange, at the time we believed that to be the true way of the world.

**To be continued**

**hey well i want to dedicate this story to Caroline and Grace the two people who inspired me to write this and my best friends love you guys :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, **

**I'm really sorry i haven't updated in so long I'm have a bit of a writers block and need some inspiration so I want you to comment and review below giving me some inspiration the new chapters should be coming soon i promise LOVE you guys hang in there your loving writer 37ocr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my interesting story :)**

**and a shout out to fangirl-4-evEr-xx thanks for reviewing :)**

**ED: UGHHHHHH do i even come up in this story!**

**ME: MWAHAAAA NO you don't sorry Ed**

**ED: UGHHH**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Train**

When we got on the train a little girl behind us was staring at Suzy. Suzy tried to wave but the girl when down every time " Hey big sister am i scary" asked Suzy "no way your like a tin can of kindness Suzy" i told her all the sudden i herd this _hey mommy why do you think that person is wearing armor its strange the mother then said Now now Jenifer its not nice to say things like anymore  
_now that, that got me pissed i started to look back when all the sudden i realized everyone on that train was staring at us " oh nothing to see here folks just a girl and a suit of armor nothing strange heheheh" i said "gosh Suzy no one told me we had tickets to the normal express were like two dots of color in a black and white scene" i said to Suzy all the sudden the girl came up again and started to wave at Suzy i looked up " see Suzy she likes you right" i said looking at the girl. The girl nodded and looked down at my arm i saw it i then pulled up my sleeve and said " Cooler then skin" and grinned at her all the sudden the mother looked back at us and said " all right Jenifer you've bothered these nice girls enough." She smiled at us and we smiled back.

* * *

** Meanwhile in first class**

General Havoc and his family are headed home from there long over due vacation out in the East. "Honey are you sure were safe" asked Mrs. Havoc "I assure you madam you are safe" outside the Havoc's room standing guard are two military officers dressed like regular civilians and one in communications talking to that Colonel. When all the sudden an attack started.

* * *

it all started in our car i was napping at the time but an officer saw Suzy and freaked out and ran to communications called the Colonel and yelled into the phone _sir there is a strange huge man in Armor. the Colonel laughed and said that guys OK let me guess there's a pipsqueak girl with him? _the man hung up and ran over to us and said " The Colonel was right there is a pipsqueak" and like a line snapping i woke up and yelled at him saying " WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULDN'T EVEN SEE THEM UNDER A MICROSCOPE YOU JERK!" the man started to back up "whoa calm down young lady I didn't mean to offend you" but then a man in the set next to him pulled out a gun and pointed it at him at this point i was awake and freaking out i was just trying not to because the other man behind the officer knocked him out and tied him up they then started searching everyone for weapons then they saw us standing in the isle. I was terrified about what would happen when they found out about my right leg and left arm were automail would they knock me out or would I react before they had the chance to do anything the one saw me and pointed the gun at me and said " who are you and why is your sis over there in armor?" I wanted to get out of here so badly, so I faked a scared face and pointed behind them lucky for me they fell for it I smacked him in the head with my leg and Suzy knocked the other one out. Then one of the passengers said " now what when their buddy's come back to find this were all dead! " first thing i did was take the thugs guns and chucked them as far as i could outside into the ocean. _Good _i thought _now they can harm anyone any more now all i have to do is tie them up! _All the sudden one of them woke up and grabbed my leg and tripped me i fell he the pinned me down grabbed a knife out of his pocket and aimed it at a vein on my arm and pressed " hahah that wont hurt my idiot i don't fell pain in that arm" i told him as the knife snapped in half i chucked it out the window with the guns in the ocean. " hey why don't you tell me something why are you here and what do you want" I asked the man tied up and smiled devilishly at him my arm now holding a knife.

* * *

**Mwahahahah Cliff Hanger what will happen next stay tuned and don't stop reading I would like to thank Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen for reviewing my stories till next time this is 37ocr signing out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys now I know what your thinking**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"**

**but I ask you to please hear me out.**

**As I've come to notice my editing skills are not as great as I thought **

**Well whether your a new reader or Old I have something to say**

**I am in a writers block and I apologize for not updating as much as you would all like me to**

**I, however have a good reason for this **

**Now I have school and I'm doing a lot of sports including Golf witch takes up half my week**

**I play on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday From 3:00-5:00**

**I can tell however by my recent Traffic Stats that my Stories are going down the drain**

**I don't know what to do and since no one reviews i have no suggestions to use in my stories**

**This is exactly why I'm writing this little note**

**I plan on starting a brand new Story Completely based off of Characters you the readers create**

**I want to get betting with updating and have better story plots**

**all I need now is you inspiration and help **

**I'm counting on all of you**

**I wish to get at least 5-10 comments per story but if its less I can try to work off it**

**I also want to say I will be starting a story that's a Yu-Gi-Oh based Fanfic **

**I know that's not my usually categoriy (sorry but i just can't spell this word) but i have a great Idea and I personally want to hear from my readers**

**I love you guys for staying with me this long **

**Wish me luck**

**-37ocr**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm sad about what i have to tell u in this side note but its important so hear me out**

**I have to drop my current stories that I'm writing **

**I'm in a bit of a block **

**I also don't have to much motivation **

**And school summer reading adds on a little**

**I am also not going to have my laptop for 4 weeks during the summer**

**But there is some good news i can tell**

**If i get up to 10 or 12 reviews on either of my stories **

**I swear to all of you i will update 2 new chapters as quickly as i can**

**I am going to tell you a little secret **

**I'm in the process of three other HAND WRITTEN stories**

**2 are Yugioh and 1 is a Fariy Tail/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover **

**if i get 20 reviews i will start one of those stories **


End file.
